


Yet Another Oddity

by mywonderlandmassacre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Twincest, creature!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywonderlandmassacre/pseuds/mywonderlandmassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into an incredibly odd inheritance on his 16th birthday and his life is turned completely upside down once again because he's Harry Potter he's simply not allowed to have a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Don't Kill Me

 

Hey guys! So...I sort of did the thing again. Pretty please don't kill me! DX I know it's been like a freakin century since I updated, and I know a lot of you were completely happy with the way the story was going, but I really wasn't.

 

Well. I mean I sort of was? Like I probably could've kept writing with how I had left things, but after going through all my old work with a couple of lovely people who offered to help me with my stories, I decided this story needed to be rewritten. My writing was pretty immature, and the story felt rushed. I promised when I first began writing this fic that I wasn't going to let it be a stereotypical creature fic, but it was beginning to feel like that. 

 

I know I probably should've just suffered through it and maybe just brought it to a quick ending rather than redoing the whole thing (again) but this story is my baby! It was the first fic I ever put up for others to read! So, I want it to be really good, maybe more so than all my other fics (though I want my other stories to be good too) so I decided to change it. 

 

Now, I know a lot of you are going to be very unhappy, and I'm probably gonna get a lot of shit for this, and I'm sorry that some of you won't like this change, but it's my story so I'm going to do it how I want. Now, there won't be TOO many changes to this story. Sirius is still alive, Harry still ends up with Fred and George and a few other people, but there's going to be more plot this time around; everything isn't going to be sunshine and rainbows, but I'll try not to be to mean to them. (*evilly rubs hands in a corner*) 

 

Anyways, I hope you guys aren't TOO upset with these changes and continue to read my little story. I hope you all have a wonderful day/evening/night wherever you are! 

 

~Brian S. xoxox


	2. A Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! The very first chapter of the new and improved Yet Another Oddity! I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Side Note: None of the events that take pace in this story are true, or based on true stories. It is all purely fiction. I do not condone child abuse of any kind (physical, sexual, verbal, etc.), and any parts of the story where child abuse takes place it to be taken purely for the art it is meant to be. If you, or someone you know, suspect that a child is being abused, even if you have no actual proof and it's all just suspicion, please contact your local authorities immediately. It is better to be safe than sorry, and if the child isn't being hurt, the parents will not be getting in trouble so there's no need to worry about that. All character mentioned in the story (aside from Evander and Kayne) are the work of J.K Rowling, I am simply using them for my own fun and am in no way making any profit off of this. Evander James Avery and Kayne Nolan Braxton however are character of my own making and are not to be used in any story, for profit or fun, without my express permission.
> 
> This chapter has been edited since it's original publication by both myself and the lovely foxwolfmoon! I'll put another mention in the beginning of the second chapter, but you should probably give this chapter another read as it's a bit different than the original. Nothing too major, I just improved some of the scenes as a couple plot holes and little screw ups were pointed out to me.

The night of July 30th, 1996 was like any other at Number 4, Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley was in the kitchen making dinner while her fat oaf of a son, Dudley, sat on the couch, mindlessly shoving crisps in his mouth as he watched some vacuous reality show on the telly. Vernon Dursley had yet to arrive home from his job as director at Grunnings drill-making factory, but he would be walking through the door any minute now. It was simply a perfectly normal night for a perfectly normal family. On the surface at least.

If one were to look around Number 4, Privet Drive, observing all the lovely family pictures from all their extravagant holiday’s over the years, one would think only three people lived in the house. However one would be wrong. It was a bit hard to notice, but if one were to look at the door leading to the storage room under the staircase, they would notice an unusual amount of locks on the door; 4 locks to be precise, and a deadbolt, all locking from the outside. Perhaps one could overlook this as the Dursley family simply using the room to protect their valuables rather than a broom closet. It was a bit odd, as well as completely ineffective should someone break in, but nothing too bizarre. 

Something even the densest of people couldn’t overlook, however, was the 6 locks, 2 deadbolts and the cat flap on the bedroom door upstairs. The door seemed more like something you would see in a prison, not a nice little house in Surrey, but there it was. 

Just past the door was the fourth resident of Number 4, Privet Drive; a young wizard that went by the name of Harry James Potter. If one were to actually look at the boy, one would think the boy was 14, at the oldest, from how small he was. Not only was he a shrimp of a boy, but he was incredibly thin, in a way that could be mistaken for the awkward gangliness of adolescence. However, once again, one would be wrong. This short, deathly thin boy was just a day shy of 16. 

Now, one might be asking, “why was no one stepping in to help this poor boy when his caretakers were so obviously abusing him?” And the answer to that is a very simple one. No one with the actual power to help the boy cared. 

Harry James Potter was the savior of the entire Wizarding World of Britain. When he was only an infant he had taken down the strongest dark wizard the world had seen yet, and just a month ago, had taken down that very same wizard yet again, though this time would be the very last.

When the Wizarding World had envisioned the final battle between Harry Potter and the dark lord Voldemort taking place, everyone had envisioned a massive build up, one where hundreds of wizards and muggles alike were tortured and killed by Voldemort and his followers before Harry was trained enough to face Voldemort, and Voldemort was brave enough to face Harry. Everyone on both sides believed they had a few more years before it all came to head. However, as per usual, they were wrong. 

There had been no build up, no torturing, no loss of innocent lives. There had been a trap set for Harry at the Ministry of Magic, one which Harry practically threw him and all his friends into, and then there was a battle. It had been chaotic, like most battles are, but unlike most battles, no blood was spilt that day.

During the chaos and rapid throwing of spells, Voldemort and Harry had wound up alone in the death chamber. While both wizards were throwing and blocking spells, one powerful stinging hex thrown by Harry had managed to hit Voldemort square in the chest. The surprise and the burn of it had caused him to stumble back a few paces, and that was all it took. One single stinging hex was all it took to destroy Voldemort for good. Those few paces back had caused Voldemort to stumble and fall straight through The Veil. 

Now, there here are a few misconceptions about The Veil that should be cleared up before we continue. Most people believe that when one falls through The Veil, they die. However, what awaits someone inside The Veil is much worse than death. Inside The Veil, the darkness stops everything, even time. However, the one thing it doesn’t stop was the one thing everyone who falls through it wished it did; their life. Those that fell through The Veil were damned to live an eternity in cold, isolated darkness. They could not die, no matter how much they wished it. They could only float through the dark, slowly but surely going mad. It was a sentence far worse than death and was only reserved for the very worst of Wizarding kind. Rather fitting for the darkest wizard Britain had ever seen really. 

One would think that after saving the entire Wizarding World of Britain, Harry would’ve at least been able to live with his newly pardoned god father rather than his abusive Aunt and Uncle, especially now that he no longer needed the protection of the blood wards, what with Voldemort trapped in The Veil and all his Death Eaters now permanently residing in Azkaban, but once again one would be wrong.

The only two people with the power to take Harry out of that house couldn’t be bothered to give a damn about how the boy was being treated. His headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, truly did not care what happened to the boy now that he had completed his task. He had been kind and acted as a grandfatherly figure to Harry when he came to Hogwarts to make sure he became the perfect little soldier that could take down Lord Voldemort, but now that that was taken care of, the Headmaster believed he had far better things to do than worry about a soon to be 16 year old orphan.

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was rather cross with Harry at the moment. After Harry had witnessed the return of Lord Voldemort in his fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament, Fudge had been trying his very best to discredit Harry and make the Wizarding World believe that Voldemort was not truly back, as he and everyone else had been too scared to deal with all the things that they believed would come with Lord Voldemort’s return. However, with the final battle taking place in the Ministry of Magic in front of several Aurors and other Ministry officials, Fudge could no longer deny that Voldemort had indeed been back, and the public was unhappy with him to say the least. Fudge, being the wizard he is, decided to put the blame for all his recent bad luck on Harry, rather than owning up to his own mistakes, so he decided to let the young boy rot in the muggle household he currently resided in as punishment. 

Sirius and Remus were of course trying their very best to get Harry out, but Fudge was doing everything he could to stop them. He was even forcing back the adoption papers they had filed, as well as using Remus’s lycanthropy and Sirius’s previous imprisonment against them, saying the two were unfit to be taking care of a child. So, with Dumbledore refusing to lift a finger and Fudge actively working against him, Harry was stuck.

Later that night, Harry was sat on his dirty mattress that the Dursley’s had so kindly bestowed upon him, reading his Potion’s essay for the thousandth time that summer to see if there were any mistakes he had made that he had not previously noticed, or if he could add anything to it, as he certainly had nothing better to do. 

It was nearly midnight, but ever since his battle with Voldemort, Harry had been having trouble sleeping once again. Instead of the horrific, and often times painful, visions Voldemort had once sent him, Harry now had terrifyingly vivid dreams of himself falling through The Veil, rather than the dark wizard that truly had. 

It was as Harry was reading his Potion’s essay that everything suddenly went from bad to worse. Harry had just let out a soft sneeze when his Uncle Vernon came storming, or rather violently stumbling, into his room, obviously blind drunk. The smell of him alone was enough to clue even the dullest of people in on that fact. 

“Boy!” The fat man barked. “What’re you doing in here?! You’re causing a bloody racket!” 

Vernon had clearly just been looking for a reason to come in here and yell at Harry. Despite the fact that the young wizard hadn’t done a single thing to disturb his Uncle Vernon or the rest of his so called family the entire summer, it seemed that his uncle was still hell bent on making Harry’s life miserable. 

“It’s the middle of the bloody night boy! This is the last straw! We take you into our home, feed you, clothe you, allow you to go to that bloody school of yours, and how do you repay us?! By keeping us up night after night with your bloody noise! Well no more, it’s time I teach you a lesson!” Vernon raved. 

The whale of a man suddenly launched himself at Harry, giving the young boy no time to move out of the way as his Uncle grabbed for his hair, dragging him from his bedroom and into the hallway despite his shouting and cries of pain. 

Once in the hallway, the drunken man threw the young wizard to the floor before delivering a sold blow to Harry’s unprotected side with his booted foot. Harry curled in on himself with a sharp cry of pain. 

“I’m tired of it boy! No more! No more of your freakishness! I’m gonna beat it out of you if I bloody well have to! I won’t have it in my house any longer!” Vernon shouted as he removed his leather belt. 

By now Dudley and Petunia had come out into the hallway to see what all the ruckus was about. Both wore rather surprised expressions at the drunken Vernon’s behavior, but neither made a single move to help Harry. 

Harry turned to give them pleading looks when a sharp pain erupted from the arms and legs he had curled up to protect himself with. A bright red welt immediately started to form on his skin due to the force of the blow, but that didn’t stop Vernon. Blow after blow landed on Harry, scattering all over his body as his Uncle seemed too drunk to aim for the same spot. Small mercies and all, right? 

Harry lay on the ground, curled up as tight as he could, screaming and crying in agony as his Uncle whipped him, when the pain seemed to reach a whole new level. However, this time it was all over his body, particularly in his lower back and on his head. 

Harry writhed on the ground, unable to stay still as the pain wracked his body. He began to let out almost inhuman screams, silently begging every god out there to let him pass out and make the pain end, but no such thing happened. 

Not that he noticed it, but Vernon had stopped whipping him to stand back with his wife and son as they watched their nephew in horror while his body began to morph and change. 

Finally, after what felt like centuries to Harry, but had only been a couple minutes at best, the pain stopped. He lay twitching on the ground for a moment, still feeling quite sore from whatever had just happened to him. All was silent for a second, no one daring to even breathe, when an ear piercing bellow from Vernon blasted away the sudden peace. 

“GET OUT!!! YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW YOU FILTHY, DISGUSTING FREAK!” 

Before Harry could even begin to get up and obey his Uncle’s orders, the burly man grabbed Harry by his hair once again and began dragging him through the hall, down the stairs, and out onto the front porch. 

“I refuse to deal with you and your freakishness any longer boy! I don’t care what the barmy old coot says about family and you needing protection; I won’t do it any longer! You can go back to those freaks you call friends, or you can do die in a ditch for all I care! I won’t tolerate it any longer!” Vernon shouted, causing a few lights around the neighborhood to turn on, and nosey neighbors to peak out from behind their curtains. 

With that, the front door was promptly slammed in a stunned Harry’s face. The young wizard sat in a heap on the pavement, staring at the door to his prison for a few moments before he began to hear loud thumping and more shouting from the side of the house. 

The dazed teen dragged himself to his feet and limped over to the garden gate, wincing with every step as his whole body seemed to ache, to see his Uncle throwing all his belongings out his old bedroom window, ranting and raving about how he could take all his “freakish stuff” with him as well. Harry just barely managed to rush over in time to catch a very disgruntled Hedwig, letting out a cry of pain as the force knocked his already weak and unstable body to the ground as his uncaring Uncle slammed the window shut. 

Harry lay on there on the damp grass, his face scrunched up as he tried desperately to breathe through the pain, silently telling himself he’d felt worse. He couldn’t think of any particular time when he had been in more pain than he was currently, but he was sure it was true. His Uncle had beaten him far worse than this before. 

With that thought in mind, Harry set a rather angry Hedwig to the side before slowly pulling himself into a sitting position, taking note of all his wounds as he did. The second he moved, Harry could tell he had at least two bruised, if not cracked, ribs. Apparently Vernon’s kicks had landed harder than Harry had originally thought. He also felt an intense pain in his lower back, as well as a nearly blinding headache. 

He looked over his arms and legs once he was sat up and noticed a few welts and bruises, but thankfully none were bleeding this time. 

Harry looked blearily around the garden, happy to note that all of his belongings seemed to have been thrown out with him, even his Firebolt and school things. Harry knew he should get a move on and get his things together, for if his Uncle or Aunt saw him when they awoke later that morning, he’d be in for it for sure. But he was just so tired, and in so much pain. He didn’t think he had the energy to get up and bend over to gather all his things from the damp grass, nor did he think his aching ribs would allow him to do so. 

As Harry stared unseeing up at the house that had been his prison for so long, a thought occurred to him. Where was he supposed to go? Or rather, how was he supposed to get there, as the obvious place to go would be Grimmuald Place. 

He couldn’t fly there as he had not even the slightest clue as to which direction he should head, nor did he know exactly just how far the old house was from him. For all he knew it could be on the other side of the country! 

He couldn’t apparate as not only did he not know how, but he wasn’t allowed to perform magic outside of school, and somehow he doubted Fudge wouldn’t pardon his use of underage magic, even if was a life or death situation. This also threw out the possibility of riding the Knight Bus to Grimmuald place as it required magic to summon it. 

Just as Harry was starting to worry himself into a panic, Hedwig decided to make herself known once again. She screeched and hooted loudly, making her displeasure at all of the night’s proceedings quite clear. Reaching over to free his unhappy owl from her own prison courtesy of the Dursley’s, a thought struck Harry. He could send a letter! That required no magic and, so long as he told Hedwig that it was urgent; it would also produce fast results! It was genius. Except for one thing. 

As soon as Harry opened the door to her cage, Hedwig took flight, clearly done with putting up with all this human nonsense and taking off early for Hogwarts. 

“Hedwig! Hedwig come back!” Harry said as loud he dared which, to be honest, wasn’t very loud at all. The snowy owl didn’t even flinch at her master’s call. 

Harry stared after her in disbelief long after she had disappeared out of view. Now what was he supposed to do? 

As the ebony sat in the damp grass, desperately trying to formulate a plan, he felt something soft brush against his back. He turned around as fast as his aching body would allow him to see what it was, and that’s when he finally noticed the true cause of the rather intense pain in his back. 

As if he didn’t already have enough things to bring attention to him, he, Harry James Potter, had a black cat tail growing out from his spine. 

With that realization, the savior of the wizarding world promptly passed out.   
~X~O~X~O~X~O~X~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, I would like to apologize to you all for taking so long to come back to this story. You've been begging me for months and months to do it, but I've just been having a really hard year. About 6 years ago I was diagnosed with Manic Depression, and since around the end of 2015, I've been off any sort of medication to help me deal with it. So this year I've been really working to improve myself as a person, finish high school, start college, AND manage all my symptoms. I'm okay now, I pinkie swear. I of course still have my rough days, and I'm still an incredibly unorganized person so I will never promise like weekly updates or something, but what I will promise is that you won't have to wait nearly a whole year for updates anymore. 
> 
> On to more important things!! What did you think? I hope you don't mind the changes too much. I should be putting up the second chapter either sometime this week or early next week, so keep an eye out for it! Leave me a review and tell me what you like, or don't like, about the new chapter! I hope to hear from you all! Have a fantastic day/evening/night wherever you are! 
> 
> ~Brian S. xoxox
> 
> P.S If anyone is interested, I'm looking for some more people to help me edit my stories! You'll be able to get a look into my whole writing process, as well as read any new chapters before anyone else! Plus, I often ask my beta's for advice on my stories, so you'll get a say in how my stories unfold! If you're interested, you can message me on tumblr (nastykoala), kik (Brian.Scottxx) or KakoTalk (Brian Michael-Scott)! I hope to hear from you soon! xoxox


	3. *UPDATE, NOT ACTUAL CHAPTER*

Hey so good news guys, I'm not dead!!! I know, a real shocker considering my radio silence, and I really am sorry about that, I've had a lot going on. More on that later though! I have even more good news, I'm gonna be updating this story soon, as well as my two others as long as I can keep my flow going! I should hopefully have a second, maybe even third chapter up in the next few days! 

Now, I'm sure you all are wondering why I've been gone for so long, and I really do have quite a few good reasons! First one is probably one you guys already guessed and that is that I've still been struggling to manage my symptoms now that I'm completely off medication. I've been off them for almost two years now, but it's still a daily struggle. I have been doing a lot better recently though! 

My second reason is I had a job for a hot second there! I was working 40 hour work weeks with really odd hours and hardly any down time. I was throwing my all into working as I was saving up money to go visit my best friend which I managed to do and actually returned from my three week trip two days ago! So I was really busy with that and just didn't have the time nor energy to write. 

My third and honestly biggest reason was writers block. I had no idea what to write with this story, or anything else for that matter! That's not to say I didn't have any ideas, I just didn't seem capable of actually getting them down in coherent writing which was I N C R E D I B L Y frustrating as you might imagine. I didn't really write much of anything in these past several months. I couldn't even really make O.C's which is one of my favorite parts of writing! 

So that's basically been my life since my last chapter; working, sleeping, traveling, trying to write, failing at that and trying not to go insane! It's been eventful to say the least! 

Anyways, I will be updating as soon as I can! Let us all just hope that writers block doesn't come back and I can finish these new chapters soon! Thank you all so much for sticking around, I know it has to have been incredibly frustrating for you all to have just been left like this, not even getting a response to your comments, but that ends today! I'm so so happy you all liked the new and improved chapter and hopefully you will enjoy the next one! 

I hope you all have a safe day/evening/night wherever you are! 

~Brian S. xoxox


	4. Generations of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally returned! I know I said I was gonna update a LOT sooner than I actually did, but in my defense I had a lot of road blocks just before finishing this chapter! I was having a lot of issues with my computer and wasn't able to get my work on this to load for several weeks. I wasn't able to get it all fixed until just a couple days ago! Anyways, time for what you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it!

When Harry began to come to, he was obviously very disoriented, so it took him several moments to push through the fogginess and realize he most certainly was not on the lawn of Number 4 Privet Drive any longer. He was now laid tucked in to a large bed, all white bed. On the right of the bed was a wall that was almost completely taken up by a floor to ceiling window that was currently covered by sheer white curtains. The other walls around him were a beautiful off-white sort of color, like how a latte looks just after you’ve poured creamer into it. Overall the room was very open and had a calm sort of feeling to it, which is perhaps why the raven haired boy didn’t begin immediately panicking, despite being in a completely unknown room. 

Harry slowly climbed out from under the covers and slid off the bed onto the brown, hardwood floor. As he did, he also realized he was no longer wearing the clothes he had passed out in. He was now wearing an oversized, grey sweatshirt that reached to his thighs and white socks. Thankfully, he was also still wearing the boxers he had been in. Those being changed while he was unconscious simply would’ve been too much. 

He quietly padded over to the white door, grateful to find it unlocked. He slowly peered out into the hallway, quickly looking down both ends to see if anyone was out there. The hall was completely clear, but it also gave no clues as to where he was at. As he stepped outside the room, something about the layout of it all seemed familiar to him, but the cream walls and soft brown wooden floors were completely foreign to him. 

As he ventured down the hallway to a staircase he had spotted, Harry made two observations that might help him in figuring out where he was at. One: Whoever owned this place (a house he was assuming, but the wizard couldn’t say for certain yet) was clearly very well off. However the house wasn’t decorated in a gaudy sort of way like the Dursley’s did to flaunt their wealth. In fact, there weren’t very many decorations at all, it was all very sleek and modern, but minimalist. The few decorations that were there however brought Harry to his second observation; whoever owned this place was also a wizard for the few decorations that were among the walls of the hallway were moving photographs. 

One photograph was a beautiful shot of the ocean with a couple standing in front of it, holding hands. The wizard stepped close to the picture, nearly pressing his nose against it, trying to make out who the two people might be, but the picture had been taken too far away to make out any distinct features of the two. 

As Harry was inspecting the photograph, he heard voices coming from the stairs, immediately pushing the wizard into fight or flight mode. 

Now, normally the young Gryffindor would prefer to stay and fight, but seeing as he was currently wandless, he opted for flight and ran for a nearby door. He quickly scurried inside and silently closed the door, leaving the wizard in complete darkness except for the sliver of light coming from beneath the door. From what he could tell, he had trapped himself in an empty coat closet. 

Harry pressed himself to the wall at the back of the closet and listened, trying to make out what the voices were saying. He could tell they were two men from how deep their voices were, and just as they were starting to get close enough that he might actually understand what they were saying, a nearly blinding headache came on. It took everything in Harry not to make a sound as the two men passed by. It felt like an eternity before they finally passed and Harry could sink to his knees with a groan as he held his head in his hands. 

It was still several moments more before the headache dissipated enough to where the young wizard didn’t feel like he was going to sick up right there and then. When it did finally settle though, Harry took a few deep breaths before slowly pulling himself to his feet. He stayed hunched over for a moment or two before finally straightening up and reaching for the door knob, barely opening the closet enough to see out into the hallway. 

He peaked out at both ends as best as he could and remained completely silent. When the raven haired boy felt satisfied and sure that there was no one in the corridor anymore, he slowly opened the door, once again peaking in either direction before stepping out, slowly and silently shutting the closet door behind him. He gave one last look around for the two men he had heard before, or anyone else that might be there, before continuing down the hall to the staircase. 

Harry looked over the ledge, making sure there was no one at the bottom of the staircase, but he couldn’t see much. The staircase seemed lead down to another hallway from what he could tell. The wizard decided to chance it and slowly climbed down the stairs. 

 

They were clearly new as they didn’t make so much as a peep as he creeped down the steps, and for that he was grateful; his nerves were already on edge, so he didn’t think he could’ve brought himself to keep exploring if he couldn’t do it silently. 

When he reached the bottom, he found himself to be in a hallway almost identical to the previous one, except this one had two bookcases and a little reading nook rather than pictures. 

Harry quickly made his way to the bookcases, hoping to determine what kind of wizards he was dealing with by seeing what sorts of books they kept. Expecting to find horrible books about the dark arts and what not, Harry was rather taken aback to find really the exact opposite. The shelve were lined with books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Quidditch, Lycanthropy, and even muggle travel books. 

The wizard ran his fingers across the spines of the book, examining them with a furrowed brow. Just who was it that had taken him? Surely no death eater or sympathizer of the dark side would have muggle books!

Deciding he wasn’t going to find much by looking at these books, Harry continued on to yet another staircase. These stairs lead to what looked to be a living room, lavishly decorated with various shades of gold, white and cream furniture, book cases, and, to most people, far too many pillows. Hanging above it all was a massive chandelier lit up with candles. From what Harry could see from the top of the stairs there were at least three dark brown wooden doors, and Harry would bet one of them was the way out of there. 

The young wizard went down the stairs as fast as he dared, which really wasn’t much faster than the snail pace he’d been going. When he finally reached the end of the stairs, he hurried forward to the door closest to him on the left. Just as he had with the closet door, Harry barely opened the door, peaking in through the little crack. He however couldn’t see much as there was only a little stream of light coming in from a little slit between the closed curtains. From what he could see, there didn’t appear to be anyone in the room, just a bunch of furniture, and certainly not an exit. 

Harry was just about to close the door and move on to one of the other two when he heard shouting from one of the upper floors, then soon commotion from behind the door on the right wall directly behind him. Once again, Harry quickly shuffled into the room before silently closing the door, just before hearing the other one bang open and what sounded like a mob of people rushing out, all shouting at once so he couldn’t make out a single word, or even voice. 

Immediately after entering the room, Harry felt a wave of uneasiness rush over him. He could feel the dark magic coming off of all the furniture and items in the room. There was so much of it; it almost felt like it was trying to suffocate Harry. He had to get out of there. Once again Harry peaked out the door and once he was sure no one was out there, he quickly rushed out, closing the door behind him with a soft snap. Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, grateful to be out of that room. 

The relief however didn’t last long as an excruciating pain began to radiate from Harry’s eyes. There was no keeping silent this time as an almost inhuman scream tore itself from Harry’s throat. The young wizard couldn’t even think to try to stop it, he couldn’t think at all. All he could do was fall to the floor, curling up in a ball as he pressed the base of his palms against his closed eyes, desperately trying to make the pain go away as he screamed and screamed. 

Unbeknownst to the tortured wizard, a little over a dozen people came rushing down the stairs to see what that screaming was, all of them with their wands drawn and a “stuptefy” on the tip of their tongues. They all froze however when they saw it was Harry Potter that the screaming was coming from. 

They all seemed unable to move, too shocked and confused to know what to do, when one Sirius Black burst forward, rushing to his screaming godson. He pulled the screaming boy into his lap, holding him tightly. 

Harry didn’t even notice he was being moved. He couldn’t be bothered to think about such things, or even really breath, all he could focus on was the pain. 

Sirius looked almost as pained as Harry for having to hear the boy scream in such agony. The older wizard hunched over the boy, softly whispering to him to try and soothe him as best he could. 

“Shhhhh, don’t worry Harry, it’s going to be alright. The pain will stop soon. I’m here now, you’re going to be okay,” but the raven haired wizard didn’t respond, his screaming even seemed to grow louder if anything.

Sirius looked helplessly to the group of other Order members that stood before him, specifically to Remus Lupin who stood at the front. The werewolf stepped forward and crouched next to Sirius, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. 

“I wish there was something I could do to ease the pain for him love, but you know I can’t. It’s a part of the process; he’ll be alright.” 

He then wrapped Sirius and Harry up in his arms, both of them rocking and whispering soothing words to the raven haired boy as the rest of the Order of the Phoenix looked on. 

After what felt like a life time, but in actuality was only a few minutes, Harry finally stopped screaming; having worn himself out and fallen back in to sweet unconsciousness in Sirius and Remus’s arms. Everyone seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief as it finally stopped. 

Sirius and Remus climbed back to their feet slowly, both men ignoring the pins and needles in their legs from being in such uncomfortable positions for so long. Sirius continued clutching the small wizard to his chest as he and Remus took Harry back to the bedroom he had previously woken up in, this time opting to stay in the room with him, transfiguring a couple books into arm chairs as they sat and waited for Harry to reawaken.   
~o~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~o

When Harry first started drifting back into consciousness, he had an overwhelming sense of de ja vu as he felt a soft mattress under him. However, this time he heard soft whispering coming from the corner of the room. He couldn’t help but stiffen up when he realized he wasn’t alone this time. He tried calming down so he could make it seem as though he was still sleeping, but the two men in the room had obviously noticed as one rushed to his side, crouching next to the bed. 

“Harry?” One of them whispered. 

That voice made Harry’s eyes immediately shoot open, and turn his head so fast his neck popped. 

“Sirius! Remus!” The young wizard shouted with such glee in his voice two matching grins broke out across the older men’s faces.

Harry shot forward, immediately pulling Sirius into a hug. 

“Oh Merlin I was so scared! I had no idea where I was! I thought one of the remaining death eaters or something had taken me! Where are we? Oh it doesn’t matter, I’m so happy to see you! I have no idea what’s going on with me!” Harry spoke quickly, making it nearly impossible for the two men to keep up, but they managed to get the gist of it. 

“Shhhh, it’s alright cub, just settle down now.” Remus muttered running a hand through Harry’s hair as he crouched next to the hugging pair. 

Harry took a few deep breaths, trying to settle his agitated nerves, but he still couldn’t help but shake in Sirius’s arms, the adrenaline from everything finally kicking in. 

Sirius somehow pulled Harry even closer to him when he felt his shaking. 

“Oh Harry I’m so sorry! We thought you were going to sleep for much longer than you actually had. We only stepped out to let everyone know you were alright, but when we came back you were gone! I’m so, so sorry you had to wake up alone. I know the place looks completely different from when you were last here, but you’re in your room at Grimmauld.” Sirius answered, purposely not addressing Harry's last comment, and the young Gryffindor noticed. 

Harry finally pulled away from his godfather and looked both the older wizards in the eyes in turn before asking, 

“Sirius, Remus, what’s happening to me?”

Harry wanted to sound assertive, demanding answers, but he sounded exactly like the scared child that he was. 

For the second time that day, Sirius looked helplessly to Remus, unsure of how to properly explain this all to his godson. They both knew exactly what was happening to Harry, but Remus had always been better with words and keeping people calm. Sirius was too blunt and perhaps a bit self-centered to do that properly. 

Remus gave a tired sigh, appearing much older in that moment than he actually was. 

“Oh cub, I’m so sorry. We should have told you all of this a long time ago. You’ve just always had to deal with so many things that should’ve been handled by older, more experienced wizards. We didn’t want to add to it, we wanted you to enjoy just being a kid as much as you could. But you’ve never really been a kid, have you cub?” Remus spoke in that soft, soothing voice of his, but his words were doing the exact opposite to Harry. 

The werewolf quickly noticed this and gave another sigh before sitting down on the bed next to the young Gryffindor. 

“Harry, the Potter line isn’t as ‘pure,’ as you, and quite frankly the rest of the world, have been lead to believe.” 

“What do you mean? Did my great uncle marry a muggle or something?” Harry asked.

Sirius gave a tired chuckle, climbing onto the bed on the other side of his godson. 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that cub. Almost since the very beginning of the Potter line, your family has been breeding with various creatures. Nothing with too obvious traits, they had a pureblood status to maintain after all. That is until a couple centuries ago when your several times great grandfather bread with a Nekojin. Do you remember learning about the Nekojin in D.A.D.A Harry?” Remus asked. 

Harry scrunched his face up for a moment, clearly searching through his memories before giving a slow nod. “Yeah, those were those weird wizard cat hybrid things right?” 

Remus nodded with a soft chuckle at Harry’s eloquent phrasing before continuing. “If you remember, the Nekojin have traits that very clearly exhibit their creature status, but not until they fully mature. There isn’t a really set age when Nekojin reach their maturation, so the child they created was locked away for years. When she finally did fully mature, her ears, tail, and even her claws, were removed with incredibly painful spells, and for the rest of her life her parents forced her to keep a very uncomfortable glamour on her eyes to hide their distinctly cat like appearance.” 

“That’s horrible!” Harry shouted “How could they do that to their own child?” 

“It was a different time Harry; they had to keep up this illusion of being purebloods or their entire family would face intense persecution and shame. As disgusting as it was, it was also very common practice at the time to treat bastard children like her in such a way. Despite her terrible treatment though, she did eventually marry, have children, and later died, surrounded by loving children, grandchildren and a husband that cared about her very much."

Remus smiled reassuringly at Harry who tried his best to return it, but it came across as more of a grimace as anxiety began bubbling up within him again. 

“When the Nekojin learned of how this child had been treated, they cut all ties with wizards,” Remus continued. “It was even believed they put a curse on the wizarding world because no wizarding family has had a Nekojin child since they. We believe they wanted to keep any child from suffering like that again. After they stopped breeding with wizards, the species numbers began to rapidly deplete and they’ve been believed to be extinct for 40 years,” Remus paused and gave Harry a meaningful look that caused the young Gryffindor’s stomach to sink before finishing. “Until now. “

“Cub, do you understand what Remus is telling you?” Sirius asked, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry looked down into his lap, trying to take this all in. He took a shaky breath before looking at the two older wizards. 

“I….am I a Nekojin?” Harry asked, his voice barely even a whisper. 

“Yes Harry, you’re the last known Nekojin. You’ve now fully matured and you have received your creature inheritance. That’s why you’ve been experiencing these pains.” Remus responded. 

“Can I see?” 

“Harry I’m not so sure that’s-“  
“Of course cub.” Sirius interrupted, shooting Remus a withering glare from behind Harry. 

Sirius refused to treat Harry’s inheritance like a scary or shameful thing, and that started with letting the young wizard look at himself and get used to his new features. 

Remus raised his hands in surrender, allowing Sirius to help Harry to his feet and lead him to his attached bathroom. 

The bathroom itself was gorgeous to say the least. It had grey tiled walls and light brown, almost white wooden floors. The sink was a clear glass bowl with silver faucet, all on top of dark brown counters with a fairly large mirror hanging overhead and a white porcelain toilet on the opposite end, furthest away from the door. On the left side of the room was a positively massive shower with glass doors all around and a grey marble tub built in. Behind the shower was a massive walk in closet with Harry’s few clothes taking up hardly any space. 

The young wizard couldn’t help but look around in awe, all his troubles gone for just a moment as he took in the room. 

“Is this all mine?” Harry asked, looking to Sirius as though he feared any moment he was going to wake up right back at the Dursley’s. 

Sirius gave Harry a bit of his old arrogant grin, clearly proud to have gotten that sort of reaction from the boy.   
“This and more Harry; it’s all yours.” 

Harry once again threw his arms around Sirius. “Thank you!” the young wizard said passionately, though it was a bit muffled as his face was buried in Sirius’s chest. 

Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around his godson, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“You’re so very welcome cub. I promise, from now on, you will want from nothing. Everything you want, I’ll make sure you have.” 

The older wizard gave Harry one last tight squeeze before pulling back and resting his hands on the young boy’s shoulders. 

“You ready?” He asked with a reassuring smile. 

Harry slowly nodded before taking a shaky breath and walking towards the sink. When he stepped in front of the mirror, he couldn’t help but gasp, his hands immediately going for the two black ears on top his head. 

He jerked his hands back when he first touched them, both out of shock of the ears actually being there and from actually feeling his hands touch them! They were so sensitive, but not in a necessarily bad way. 

Harry slowly lowered his hands to touch them again, this time gently stroking them and feeling the soft fur that covered there. Before he realized what he was doing, Harry began to emit a soft purring sound, causing Remus and Sirius to snort from behind him. 

With a bright blush, Harry snatched his hands away from his ears. He glared at the two over his shoulder before looking back at himself. He leaned closer, examining his eyes. They were pretty much the same; still the same green that practically glowed. The only difference was now, instead of his pupils being circles, they were slits, just like a cats! 

“Someone turn the lights out!” Harry shouted excitedly.   
The two husbands gave each other puzzled looks before Remus reached over and flicked off the light switch.   
A large grin broke out across Harry’s face as he watched his eyes dilate and go from slits to ovals. 

“Now back on!” His grin seeming to grow as he watched them become thin slits once again. “Wicked..” he muttered to himself. 

Sirius and Remus smiled as the watched Harry, both incredibly relieved for him to be taking the transformation so well. Now they just had to hope he would take the rest of the news about his creature inheritance this well. 

“Harry?” Remus spoke after a few minutes of watching Harry twirling around in the mirror, admiring his new features.   
The raven haired wizard quickly snapped to attention, stopping mid twirl to look at the two.   
“Perhaps we should go down and see everyone? The whole Order is here and I’m sure they’d all like to know you’re alright.” Remus said with a kind smile. 

Harry bit his lip nervously but after a moment nodded his head in agreement. He felt a tad bit guilty as he didn’t want anyone else to see him quite yet, but he knew they all had to be worried about him after seeing him screaming like he was earlier. 

The young wizard took a few deep breaths before returning to Sirius and Remus’s sides and following them out of his room and back downstairs. 

The three men stood in front of the grand door leading into the kitchen, Sirius and Remus each having a hand on the door, looking down to Harry, waiting for him to signal he’s ready to enter. 

The raven haired wizard took one last deep breath before nodding, allowing Sirius and Remus to open the door.   
~o~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hoped you liked it! Tell me, was it worth the wait? Also, I've been thinking of creating like a Facebook page or blog on tumblr where I can post little tid bits from my chapters before updating, and the photos that inspired rooms, clothes, etc. in the story! Would anyway of you be interested in something like that? Let me know! 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little story and I hope you leave a comment telling me what you think! I wish you all an amazing day/evening/night wherever you are and once again, thank you so much! 
> 
> ~Brian S. xoxox


End file.
